


Stars

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Logan and Roman stargaze. And they're gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> here u go!!!

Logan sat on the damp grass, staring up at the night sky. His telescope was next to him, pointed up at one of the planets. It was a cold night, his skin prickling with the chill of the air, but Logan didn't mind. The quiet was welcoming. A soft rustle of footsteps broke the silence, someone settling down next to him.

"Nice night." Roman was uncharacteristically quiet. Logan peered through his telescope, adjusting the settings.

"Indeed." A flutter erupted in Logan's chest at the sound of Roman's voice. (There should've been nothing.) 

"Any reason you're out here?"

"Only to observe the stars. They're quite fascinating, you know." Logan heard a soft chuckle erupt from behind him.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, most constellations are from an ancient origin. You know, Greek mythology and the like..." Logan let himself ramble, words slipping from his mouth as he pushed up his glasses, and oh. When did Roman get so close? They were only separated by a few inches now, and he could feel the heat radiating from Roman's body. Logan trailed off. "...I often feel strange around you." Roman cocked his head.

"Strange?"

"My stomach turns. I feel warm. Almost like... I need to impress you. I don't know what it means, but it seems to share the same symptoms as being 'nervous.'" Logan made air quotes at "nervous." Roman blinked, his face flushing a little despite the cold temperature.

"Oh. It sounds like you've caught feelings, Nerd."

"What do you mean?"

Roman coughed, putting on a more dramatic tone. "Feelings. Of the romantic kind." Logan's eyebrows furrowed.  _ Of the romantic kind...  _ Roman sighed. "Do I really have to-" He moved closer, and Logan felt warmth rising to his cheeks.

"What are you-" His next few words were muffled by Roman's lips. Logan froze, staring at Roman, before closing his eyes.  _ These. Are not the worst circumstances I could be in.  _ Roman pulled away, and Logan felt a little ache in his chest.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Roman almost whispered, a smile on his face. Logan was smiling back before he realized.

"No, I suppose not." Logan paused for a second. "Does this mean we're... dating?" The word was strange in his mouth, foreign. Roman sat back down next to him, laying down on the grass.

"Only if you want." Logan laid back down cautiously, flattening himself against the ground.

"I think I do." Roman reached down to touch his fingertips to Logan's. Logan slowly moved to bring their hands together. Roman's palm was smooth against his.

"What a coincidence. Me too."

They laid there for a while, framed in the moonlight. 

It was a cold night, but the heat of each others' skin kept them warm until morning.


End file.
